Perfection at a Glance
by Neutral Confusion
Summary: 10 Song Drabble featuring Franziska von Karma. She's perfect all right. Perfectly human, experiencing imperfections and emotions. Fail summary is fail. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. I just placed this here because I forgot to do so in the actual thing


1) Wo sind eure Hände (Where are your Hands) by Tokio Hotel

"I declare the defendant, Mr. Luciano Sibyla, GUILTY!" said the judge, his gavel banging.

Franziska was pleased to win her first ever trial at the young age of 13. It was a start to becoming a true von Karma: perfect in every way. She made her way out of the courtroom, riding crop in hand, not caring about the poor defense attorney on the other side of the room who was crying at being defeated by such prodigy.

When she got back to her home, she expected her father to be there, to give her a handshake at the very least. To her disappointment (though she did not show it), all that was there was a non-descript note saying:

"Franziska, I know you have won the trial. If you did not, you are not my daughter and are a disgrace to the von Karma name."

Franziska von Karma bit her lip, knowing she should have expected this from her father.

2) Mitsukete Happy Life (Find A Happy Life) by Yuuko Gotou

When she saw her elder sister packing her things, Franziska von Karma, being only 5 years old, did not quite understand what her sister meant about "running away". After all, who didn't love being a von Karma? Everyone feared you, and followed your every order without question.

Saphira saw her little sister standing at the door. As she zipped close her travel bag, she motioned Franziska to enter the room.

"Where are you going?" asked the young Franziska, a frown adoring her small face.

Sighing, Saphira turned around and knelt down so she was face to face with the little girl.

"Franzy, I'm afraid I can not tell you," she said, looking Franziska in the eye. "But remember this, you must follow your heart. Find a happy life, Franziska."

With that, she took her bag and left the von Karma household for good, her words soon forgotten by the innocent girl left behind.

3) Ich brech aus (Break Away) by Tokio Hotel

"Daughter, avenge me."

Those three words were the only ones written on the whole piece of paper. No "Dear Franziska" or "Love, Dad" or "How are things back in Germany?".

Franziska was used to these short orders sent to her by her father, but this was the first letter where he used the word "daughter". She frowned, knowing that he used it to make her bend to his will, whether she wanted to or not.

But Franziska was no fool. She knew her father was guilty, and it was his imperfection that caused the whole incident. She had nothing to do with it.

She was growing up, breaking away from her father's seemingly unbreakable grip.

She was Franziska von Karma. No one, not even her own father, can tell her what to do now.

4) Find my Way / Finale by Legally Blonde Original Broadway Cast

As she boarded the plane after the Matt Engarde trial, Franziska wiped away her tears. She did not know where to go after her plane would land. She could not go home, not to the place she was practically a prisoner for her whole life.

Taking a deep breath, she reflected. She would visit her sister first. Maybe she had some advice that could help her go her own right path...

5) Omigod you Guys by Legally Blonde Original Broadway Cast

College for Franziska was a new territory. She could be who she wanted to be and no one would care. Her father was far away from her, and since he didn't ever bother to write or call, he was practically dead to her.

It was the day before the prom and she didn't have anything decent to wear. In the mall, she wondered why she was there alone. Whipping out her cellphone, she called all her friends who were more than willing to accompany her.

While shopping and spending her father's money, she knew in the back of her mind he would punish her for doing such unnecessary things.

But right now, in the company of the people who made her feel like a real person, she couldn't care less.

6) Rescue Me by Tokio Hotel

The von Karma home stood proud among all the other inferior-looking houses. It was grandeur at its finest, and everyone believed that it was the same way inside as its exterior: perfect in every way.

They were wrong, of course. _Most_ of the house was perfect in everyway. In the depths of its perfection, was a closet. It was dark, damp and dirty in almost every way possible. Spiders made their homes at the corners and a few bats lived somewhere in there.

A 9 year-old Franziska was in this closet. A punishment from her father for playing with her adopted brother instead of perfecting whatever she should have been perfecting.

She was crying. The closet that her father believed to be a prison was also partly her sanctuary. Manfred told her to stay there for an hour, so she would stay for an hour, while he would usually be getting ready for another case he would surely win. He never checked on her, because he knew that Franziska could not disobey.

Looking at the crack under the closet door, she froze briefly when saw a light, briefly darkened by someone's shoes. She sighed, relieved that no one opened the door and saw her eyes red from tears.

She began to feel lonely. Looking once more at the crack of light, she whispered to no one in particular,

"Help me..."

7) I Should Tell You by RENT cast

While she was in college, Franziska was like the other love-struck ladies. Yes, she fell in love, but her father would disown her if he found out she was _dating_ a man who was anything but perfect.

She didn't know why she liked him in the first place. It was a simple gesture on his part: a wave, a smile, and she was captivated.

They were dating, but she didn't know if she should tell him about her father. She couldn't. Franziska knew that he would dump her the first time he hears about it, afraid that her father would murder him.

But she had to tell him someday, no matter how much it would hurt on her part.

8) Hey Soul Sister by Train

She was _happy._ It wasn't an emotion that occurred to Franziska very often.

Having received the results of the bar exam and finding out she came on top, she was overjoyed and began to dance around the room, away from the eyes of her father and everyone else.

Naturally, her father expected that much from her, but it was still a great acheivement.

Feeling like she was on top of the world, Franziska danced her heart out, and fell to the bed, exhausted but extremely satisfied with what she had.

9) I Can't Decide by Scissor Sisters

"I'm sorry, Franzy, but we can't be together anymore."

She knew it was coming, but it still stung her more than it should. Her rage against her father, this man and herself began to flow, and there was only one way to let it out fully.

The man in front of her had no idea at what was about to come, so he had no defence whatsoever against Franziska. With a whistle and a crack, her whip flew out and lashed him.

He was an innocent man, guilty of no crime but breaking her heart, but she didn't care. She would whip him to death if she had to.

10) Yuki, Muon, Madobe Ni Te by Chihara Minori

It was Christmas for everyone in the world, but it was an ordinary day for Franziska von Karma.

She was studying as usual for the bar exam when she looked outside her wide window and noticed that everyone else on the streets was happy.

"Fools." she muttered under her breath. "They foolishly spend their time on foolishly foolish things like a foolish holiday for fools."

Then it began to snow. Somehow she couldn't tear her gaze away from the children who were laughing and playing and singing songs.

She wondered for a brief moment how it would be like to have a day outside her silent home.


End file.
